Quetzalcoatl
Quetzalcoatl (ケツアルカトル, Ketsuarukatoru) is a recurring demon in the series. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Majuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Ryuuou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Ryuuou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Dragon *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Dragon Race *Majin Tensei'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Ryuujin Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: World Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Suit of Wands *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Suit of Wands *Persona 3: Sun Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Sun Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' as Quetza *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' as Quetza *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Snake Race History Quetzalcoatl is an Aztec sky and creator god. The name is a combination of quetzal, a brightly colored Mesoamerican bird, and coatl, meaning serpent. The name was also taken on by various ancient leaders. Due to their cyclical view of time and the tendency of leaders to revise histories to support their rule, many events and attributes attributed to Quetzalcoatl are exceedingly difficult to separate from the political leaders that took this name on themselves. Quetzalcoatl is often referred to as The Feathered Serpent, connected to the planet Venus and was also the patron god of the Aztec priesthood, of learning and knowledge. Today Quetzalcoatl is arguably the best known Aztec deity, and is often thought to have been the principal Aztec god. However, Quetzalcoatl is one of several important gods in the Aztec pantheon along with the gods Tlaloc, Tezcatlipoca and Huitzilopochtli. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Quetzalcoatl is the first Persona available from the World Arcana. While this Persona ranks up, it only grows in its Magic Defense and Vitality stat. Upon being returned to the Velvet Room at MAX Rank, it will yield a Magdyne Stone. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' ''Persona 3'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book'' |} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' |} ''Devil Survivor'' Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Image:Quetzalcoatl2.png|Quetzalcoatl Persona 3 Design File:QUETZALCOATL.png|Quetzalcoatl in Devil Survivor File:Demi-Quetza.gif|Quetza in DemiKids Quetzalcoatl.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. Quetzalcoatl 2.jpg|Art from Demon Summoner. Quetzalcoatl2.GIF|Quetzalcoatl from Megami Tensei Quetzalcoatl.GIF|Quetzalcoatl in Kyūyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei) Quetzalcoatl3.GIF|Quetzalcoatl in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II) Quetzalcoatl.PNG|Sprite of Quetzalcoatl from Majin Tensei '' Quetzalcoatl4.PNG|Sprite of Quetzalcoatl from ''Majin Tensei II Quetzalcoatl5.PNG|Quetzalcoatl's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei Quetzalcoatl6.PNG|Quetzalcoatl's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II quetzalcoatl.png|Quetzalcoatl as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Snake Race Category:Sun Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Rod Arcana Category:Sun Arcana Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Ryuuou Clan Category:Aztec Mythology Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:World Arcana Category:Dragon Race Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Persona Personas Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personas Category:Wand Arcana Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons